Anger Management
by paws-bells
Summary: ONESHOT InjuredCrabby!Neji IrritatinglyCheerfulDetermined!Sakura Hospital fic. Haruno is one stubborn medic. She is determined to heal her most problem patient, no matter if he wants it or not.


**Title:** Anger Management

**Author:** paws-bells

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 1225

**Type: **One-shot (Complete)

**Rating: **T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Summary: **Hospital fic. Haruno is one stubborn medic. She is determined to heal her most problem patient, no matter if he wants it or not.

**Chapter Last Revised on: **30/10/07

**

* * *

Anger Management

* * *

**

It was a normal day in Konoha.

It was spring, the sun was shining warmly outside, the birds were chirping, the weather was wonderful, and all in all the mood of the Leaf was one of general cheerfulness. Everyone smiled at one another in jovial greeting, spent as much time as possible with friends and loved ones and in the outdoors under the cloudy skies and gorgeous weather. After all, it had been a pretty good year, and therefore everyone was enjoying themselves as much as they can, as often as they can.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

In the Konoha hospital, medic-nins and patients alight were sighing and shaking their heads ruefully over the huge racket two of Konoha's finest were making in one of the emergency wards, hollering and snapping at each other like no one had ever seen them do with anyone else before.

It was almost unbelievable actually.

One held the position of an immensely powerful ANBU captain and was just as famous for being about as responsive as a block of wood whereas the other, well-known as one of the best healers that Konoha had seen in the past few generations, appeared so friendly and sweet-tempered that one would never have thought her capable of screeching like some common fishwife down the normally sedate hallways of the hospital.

The medic-nins walking past the closed doors of the one-person ward were not the least bit alarmed by all the cacophony that was being made within the room. They merely shot each other a look of exasperation and inward amusement as they continued on their way.

It was obvious that the electrifying clashes between the incredibly headstrong Haruno Sakura and the equally mulish Hyuuga Neji had become so common an occurrence that no one was bothered too much by it anymore.

"You will let me go this instant, woman."

A loud snort.

Twenty-one year old Sakura hardly batted an eye at the little temper tantrum that the Hyuuga prodigy was throwing like a petulant three-year old. It was true that the twenty-two year old ANBU could intimidate a lot of people with that unapproachable aura and deadly stare of his, but it was a bit hard for Sakura to feel intimidated after so many times of seeing her cantankerous patient all bloodied up and weaker than a baby especially after a particularly dangerous mission.

"Wow, so frigid. Is that the best you got today?" The pink-haired kunoichi threw back carelessly even as she poured her chakra into his system to check his vital stats as well as to hasten the healing process of his many injuries. The tall male had been brought in one night a week ago, unconscious and in the worst condition that Sakura had ever seen him in. The medic-nin still remembered her apprehension over his extensive injuries, both internally and externally. The Hyuuga had sustained three cracked ribs, a messily fractured arm, a broken leg bone, what looked like very serious blunt-force trauma on the side of his head, and not to mention the massive internal hemorrhage that he had nearly died from.

It had taken the combined energy of herself and four other medic-nins to stop the bleeding and almost all of her remaining chakra that night to replenish his dangerously low blood supply. His blood pressure had bottomed out twice and for one moment Sakura was almost sure that she had lost him, but then they had managed to pull him back to life once more. Hyuuga Neji was one tough bastard to heal, but his ironclad tenacity for life was something Sakura admired greatly.

That, however, didn't mean that she was going to go any easy on the bad-tempered male. The pink-haired medic-nin started to unbutton the standard issue hospital attire that the nurses had helped the Hyuuga put on. She needed to see the discoloration of the bruised ribs, and understandably, he did not appreciate her concerns at all.

"What are you doing?"

If the situation wasn't so absurd Sakura would have laughed at the sheer outrage in his voice. Granted that she had always done her checkups on him when he was unconscious and blissfully oblivious, she had never thought him to be the prudish type. It was all she could do to keep on a straight face as she replied him. '

"Why, _Neji-kun_," She purred teasingly. "Isn't it obvious that I am stripping you naked so that I could have my wicked way with you?"

His eyes bugged out in such a way that she had to fake a cough to mask her little snigger. Haha, the stoic 'I'm-good-at-everything' Hyuuga evidently had no idea what she was going about with her harmless teasing.

"Relax, Hyuuga." Emerald eyes danced with amusement as she spoke in a normal tone once more. Anymore and he was going to resemble a landed trout. "I'm going to check your ribs. It won't outrage your…modesty at all, I promise."

Narrowed silvery eyes.

"I don't need your-"

She pushed aside his clothing to reveal his bandaged torso. "See? You are covered all over. I won't even get to peek at your scrawny chest." It was a lie that she was speaking of course, but Sakura would be damned if she were to let the Hyuuga prodigy know that. "Ready or not-"

She prodded the bruised area on his left pectoral mercilessly, watching his face keenly for any signs of discomfort. He blanched.

"O-kay then." Sakura had him covered before he could even blink.

"Your ribs are healing, but still awfully tender. Must have hurt like hell for you to exhibit that awful grimace huh?" She tsked sympathetically and he glared at her. "Well, knowing your habits you would probably be back on the training grounds the very moment I release you from this hospital, so nope, you are staying under observation for a few more days until I can poke you all I want and you don't look like you are going to faint anytime from it."

Faint?! How dare she imply that he would do something as disgraceful at that?!

His glare intensified.

"Woman, I'm warning you-"

"I know, I know. You are the great almighty ANBU Captain, even busier than the esteemed Hokage herself. Have no time to spend rolling about indolently on hospital beds right? You have read me that riot act before, and you know that won't work. Quit being a baby and stop sulking, will you?"

Sputter.

Baby- sulking- the nerve of-

"How dare you?"

"Yes, I dare, and stop wriggling about, for goodness sake. You are pretty spoilt aren't you? Always having to have things done your way or else. I feel embarrassed for ANBU, really."

"You goddamned-"

Slap.

"No vulgarities, or trust me, I will make your life a living hell, Hyuuga. How would you like for your broken arm to be healed normally and unaided by chakra _or_ painkillers?"

Killer glare. Soft hiss.

"You are not the only medic-nin here, Haruno."

An arch look.

"That may be true, but I think you know what will happen if I were to recommend to the Godaime about a certain overworked ANBU captain deserving a, let's just say, three months rest?"

Dead silence.

Triumphant chuckle.

Narrowed look. Furious snarl.

"Just do whatever you have to do, Haruno."

Sassy grin.

"And you are always welcome, _Neji-kun_."

_

* * *

::Owari::

* * *

_

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

And that was the beginning of the taming of the beast, so as to speak.

----------

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic, thank you.

--paws


End file.
